YPC505
is the 5th episode of the season,'' Yes! Pretty Cure 5''. This episode focuses on Minazuki Karen transforming into a Pretty Cure...or not. Synopsis Karen is walking in the hall being greeted by the students. In the meeting room, 3 students asked Karen to check the schedule for the yearbook. Karen agreed to do that and after they left, Karen sighed and told herself "In the end, everything's no good unless she does it herself." In lunchtime, Nozomi was eating a lot of food making Rin feel akward but when she saw Urara , she got shocked when she saw her eating alot of food like Nozomi. Then Rin got pumped and starts to eat alot of food. Komachi came and asked if she could sit down. Nozomi, Rin and Urara responded and Komachi sat and opened her bento. When they saw her lunch, it impressed them. Komachi said her mom makes them everyda but couldn't eat it all. She let them eat some of hers, but they already ate it all before she finished saying surprising Komachi. Suddenly, Coco in his true form jumped on their table saying that they need to find the last cure. Nozomi seize Coco and hid him under the table and told him not to show himself in a time like this. Then Komachi said that Coco is right that they need the last Pretty Cure of Intelligence so all of them could protect the Dream Collet from The Nightmare. Otaka then heard them needing someone intelligent and came over and asked if she could help because she's smart. Nozomi reject her politely and later Otaka left. Urara noticed that Karen is not with Komachi and asked where she is. Komachi said that she is busy with the student council and has a lot of responsibilites. Urara thinks if she were in the team, she would be reliable but Rin said that she turned them down. Komachi said that Karen is sometimes stubborn and if she says no, she won't change her mind. Then Nozomi stand up and decided that they go to Karens house shocking everyone. In Nightmare HQ, Bunbee is scolding Arachnea for not getting the Dream Collet. Arachnea said that there's 4 Cures and asked for one more chance to defeat them. But Bunbee appeared next to her and then fell to a trap door. Bunbee said that he's going to see these Pretty Cures. After school, Karen was picked up by Jii-ya/Sakamoto. He reminded her that today that her Mother will call and Karen was glad. Just as she was going into the car, a student ran up to her and asked Karen to come with her for the yearbook meeting. Karen told her bulter to go ahead home and that she'll be late. After it left, she told herself again that "In the end, it's no good unless she does it herself." Meanwhile, the Cures visited her house and when they got there, Nozomi, Rin and Urara were amazed that Karen lived in a mansion. Komachi ring the doorbell to the gates but it seems nobody is in. Suddenly the gates open and the Cures moved back for the car to get in. It stopped and opened the window and inside was Karen's Butler. They greeted him and asked where is Karen, he said that she is busy in the student council, but allowed them stay in her house and wait for her. In school, Karen was done with the meeting and the girl thanked her for coming with her. Karen was now sad and walked home. Otaka was cleaning the table until she saw Karen. She yelled out that it must be busy in student council and if she do everything by herself, then she won't do things what she want to do. Karen was stunned and said goodbye. Otaka said to herself that she needs a friend to talk to. In the mansion, The Cures looked around the room amazed of what in it. Suddenly, Karen came in and was stunned that Komachi, Nozomi, Rin, and Urara are here. Nozomi said her house is big and asked how many people are living here. Sakamoto said the only people living here were him and Karen. He explained that her mother and father are overseas as famous musician players tour performing. Rin commented it must be lonely, but Karen bluffed she isn't. Then Nozomi saw pictures of Karen and her parents and the Cures came over and looked. Komachi noticed that Karen was sad and said that she brought Bean Jelly from her shop. Karen took the Bean Jelly so she could cut it and asked them to wait in the Gazebo/arbor in the garden. Outside of the gates, Bunbee is here. Everyone is already in the garden and eating the Bean Jelly and Nozomi and Urara said it was delicious. Karen explained about her Komachi (sweetshop) . Rin started to scold Nozomi for eating that way, and for revenge, she stole her bean jelly and Rin tried to grab them. Karen and Komachi are staring at them fighting and then started to laugh when Rin succeeded on getting and eating her Bean Jelly. Sakamoto then called for Karen saying her mother is on the phone and Karen was excited and took the phone and went behind the hedge to talk to her privatley. Nozomi was curious and followed her. Karen told her mother that she's doing well and dont't have to worry about her. Nozomi was peeking on her and then fled. When Karen came back, she asked what they came for. Everyone was scared to tell her. Nozomi finally ask Karen to become a Pretty Cure. Karen didn't believe them and said that she said no already. Nozomi said it was the truth and then took out Coco! When Coco moved, she got scared and shocked and just believed it's just a robotic toy. Coco said it wasn't and then sensed a Pinky . Nozomi spotted it and Coco jumped to Komachi and said to catch it. Komachi's Pinky Catch came out was a Piccolo for Coco to play. Komachi showed Karen how to catch a Pinky. The Pinky came closer and when it was about to go into Komachi's Pinky Catch, something quickly ran and grabbed it. It was Bunbee. Everyone was scared and the garden darkened. Nozomi ordered Bunbee to give back the Pinky. Bunbee ordered her to give the Dream Collet and Nozomi refused. Bunbee then threw a Mask in the Gazebo and then the Gazebo turned into a Kowaina. Everyone got out and run away. When they stopped, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, and Komachi transformed into Pretty Cure before Karen's very eyes and now know Pretty Cures exist. The Kowaina rampaging in and the Cure attacked it. Karen and Coco hid watching the fight. Bunbee appeared holding the Pinky and ordered them to give him the Dream Collet. Cure Dream refused. Then Bunbee turned into his true form and shooted them with his power. Cure Mint think fast and protected them with Mint Protection. It protected them from the bullet but Bunbee launched a big Bullet and destroyed the force field. Karen was now scared and worried until a blue butterfly appeared and everyone saw it. It came to Karen and Coco said to transform and fight. Karen lost control and showed her frightened self saying that she can't do it. Coco told her to hurry and rescue them. After she heard those words, she remembered what she said this morning about that everythings no good unless she does it alone. She calmed down and repeated those words and the butterfly landed on her wrist, but Karen accidentley moved her hand causing the Butterfly to dissapeared shocking Karen, Coco, and the Pretty Cures. Karen was parlyzed when it happened. Bunbee didn't care and ordered the Kowaina to attack. Lemonade attacked him using Lemonade Flash and Dream used Dream Attack to destroy it and turn the Gazebo back to normal. Everything turned back to normal but Bunbee stole the Pinky. The Cures were sad that he got away with the important Pinky. Karen was guilty of not doing anything and making th Butterfly Dissapear Soon the day turned into afternoon. Karen said to the Cures that she now understand that all of this was the truth, but now they realized that they have no use for her. She told them never ask her again. The Pretty Cures were sad, but Nozomi said that she'll come back because she still wants Karen to become a Pretty Cure stunning and surprising Karen. No matter what it takes, Nozomi will still keep going and left making Rin, Urara and Komachi to follow her so they could talk to her of what she said. When they left, Karen looked at the hand the Butterfly touched, asking herself why she couldn't transform Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Usahinon Villains *Bunbee *Arachnea Secondary Characters *Jii-ya / Sakamoto *Otaka Gallery Bunbee traps a Pinky.jpg|Bunbee traps a Pinky Karen can't be a Cure.jpg|Karen can't be a Cure Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5